


Silencio

by Chunnies, missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: 'Silencio' a veces es lo mejor que puedes ofrecer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**By missginni:** Misma idea, al mismo tiempo. El convencimiento de que no era para escribir solas. Eso es lo que hay detrás de esta historia. Soulmind, como siempre, un grandísimo placer escribir con mi “otro yo”. Y para la posteridad, esta es la primera vez que termino un fic sin enterarme xDD_
> 
> _**By Chunnies:** Es una gozada compartir estas imágenes mentales y escribirlas, nunca te daré las gracias apropiadamente. Este fic se ha terminado solo, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver._

No quiere ir al viejo apartamento. Y si las circunstancias fuesen otras, no robaría las llaves que Yunho guarda celosamente debajo del colchón, pensando de forma ingenua que nadie descubriría el secreto. No quiere mentir a su manager o disimular delante del staff, pero lo está haciendo, descaradamente, con alevosía y premeditación. Lo bueno es que no le importa. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras no estaría entrando en un piso que le trae recuerdos. Porque recordar no esta en su agenda del día. 

Puede que ciertas cosas se den por sentadas, la amistad, el amor o que el sol se pone todos los días. Changmin sabe que no es así, años de experiencia le indican lo contrario. A veces hay que demostrar, porque cuando todo parece ir peor, las palabras son como un bálsamo para el dolor. Por eso se escapa al apartamento que en su día compraron los cinco en Tokio a espaldas de la SM. Espera que los otros tres lo hayan aprovechado, porque ni él ni Yunho se han atrevido a volver. Hasta hoy. 

Se va directamente a la cocina, al cajón secreto donde Jaejoong escondía comida y dinero, las canciones que compusieron juntos y no le quisieron enseñar a la compañía, las fotos “comprometidas”, todo lo que no le quieren enseñar al mundo, porque les pertenece a ellos en exclusiva. Es su cápsula del tiempo particular. El sitio donde espera que siga a buen recaudo su antiguo teléfono. Desliza la mano debajo de la alacena, acciona un pequeño resorte, y abre la caja de Pandora. 

Las fotos siguen dentro de un sobre, guardando celosamente momentos que sólo son de los cinco. Hay una carta que está dirigida a Yunho y otra para él, la letra es de Jaejoong. Prefiere no leerla en ese momento. Una bolsa de sus _snacks_ favoritos y un videojuego. La prueba de que han estado ahí. Después, si le quedan fuerzas se encargará de eso. 

Coge el móvil, el cargador y se va al salón. Mientras espera a que la batería del teléfono resucite enciende un cigarro y sonríe con amargura. Junsu se cabrearía si lo viese fumar en un espacio compartido. 

Mira por la ventana, en Tokio anochece.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


Ya no sabe cómo se siente, hace tiempo que el cansancio dio paso al vacío. Está solo en la habitación. Se tumba en la cama, coge el móvil y ve demasiadas llamadas perdidas, tardará tiempo en responder a todas. Pero ahora lo único que quiere es que le dejen en paz, necesita abrazarse al dolor, quiere cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. No quiere hablar con nadie, para lo que ha tenido que decir y llorar han estado Junsu y Jaejoong. Ya no más. No tiene ni fuerzas, ni ganas. 

El teléfono vibra, desconsiderado e impertinente. Lo mira desde lejos, otra llamada más que tendrá que devolver. Suspira derrotado y se abraza a un cojín, pero el maldito aparato sigue vibrando. Yoochun lo coge a desgana y con intención de apagarlo. Y lo hubiese hecho, hubiese tirado el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación, si no fuese porque el número que reluce en la pantalla es inesperado y querido. 

Por un momento no se lo cree. Puede que tantas noches sin dormir hagan mella en su percepción, puede que sea una jugarreta del dolor que le provoca visiones de lo que realmente desea. Pero es real. 

Las manos le tiemblan un poco, y su corazón se acelera. Changmin le está llamando. 

Se sienta sobre la cama en un solo movimiento y apoya la espalda contra el cabecero, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. No es tan ingenuo como para no saber el motivo de esa llamada a esas horas de la noche, desde un teléfono que hace años que no usa, olvidado en una casa llena de recuerdos y vacía de personas. Y a pesar de su cansancio y sus pocas ganas de hablar con nadie, Yoochun descuelga, porque es probablemente la única de todas esas llamadas que no pretende molestar, ni siquiera dar consuelo ante lo irrevocable, u ofrecer compañía cuando está a kilómetros de distancia.

No. Yoochun sabe que sólo hay una razón para que se haya arriesgado a volver a ese apartamento, para que haya buscado un teléfono que nadie controla. Changmin va a ofrecerle silencio en medio de ese caos en que está sumergido, una excusa si quiere escaparse, cero explicaciones ante lo que ninguna palabra es capaz de transmitir.

Y Yoochun siente que necesita tanto lo que le ofrece como respirar.

No hay saludos, ni preguntas estúpidas en esa situación. Al otro lado sólo silencio, una respiración acompasada y exhalaciones que van acompañadas del humo de un cigarro. Yoochun suspira y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la cadencia de esa respiración, ajustando la suya a la de Changmin. Percibe también el ruido del tráfico y se imagina las vistas desde ese salón. Y se evade, de esa casa en la que no hay consuelo en medio de Seúl, donde la tristeza por la pérdida de su padre es lo único a lo que aferrarse. Donde todo es gris y negro y sólo tiene la certeza de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Pero el nudo en su pecho no se afloja. Y duele, de mil formas distintas. En la piel, en los huesos, en el alma. Yoochun ni siquiera es consciente de cuándo cae la primera lágrima, ni de cómo esta se transforma en un torrente de los que no se pueden parar. Apenas emite ningún sonido, pero sabe que no es suficiente para que las ondas del teléfono oculten su llanto a Changmin.

Ni siquiera le importa, porque si hay alguien con quien no necesita justificarse, es con él.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


Changmin escucha y siente, mientras el cigarrillo se termina entre sus dedos. Sabe lo que está pasando, lo que ocurre en una Seúl hostil y entrometida, y al mismo tiempo hay una parte que sólo es capaz de imaginar. Hace apenas tres días estaba viviendo lo mismo, recibiendo condolencias de labios que no le importan, de gente que nunca ha sido parte de su vida y que no tienen ni idea de cómo se siente. Personas a las que no había visto en años, si es que alguna vez las ha tenido delante.

Aún así no es igual. No puede serlo. Changmin ha perdido a su abuela. Duele, perturba y transforma irrevocablemente, pero los recuerdos que Changmin tiene de ella son lejanos, de una niñez que quedó muy lejos, y de las pocas comidas familiares a las que ha podido asistir a lo largo de los años.

Yoochun ha perdido a un padre que recuperó no hace mucho, después de tiempo de silencio y palabras dolorosas a través del océano. Un padre al que nunca dejó de echar de menos, aun cuando admitirlo doliese demasiado. Alguien por quien no se podrá perdonar a sí mismo el haber desperdiciado parte de esa vida que tenían para estar juntos.

Changmin deja la colilla sobre el cenicero y pierde su vista a través del ventanal, de los neones que nunca se apagan en las noches de Tokio. Y escucha en silencio ese llanto que sabe que no podrá calmar, ni siquiera lo intenta. Se ahoga en las ganas que tiene de tocarlo, de abrazar su dolor y consolar en la medida que sea posible. Son muchos silencios compartidos, este no hace más que ratificar esa sensación que le acompaña de que mantienen lazos irrompibles por mucho que la vida se ponga en su contra. Para bien y para mal. 

Escucha la respiración irregular de Yoochun, lo imagina llorando en silencio, derrotado, sin fuerzas. Se siente afortunado, porque comparte con él ese momento especial y no deja que la realidad se cuele en su mundo privado. Ese instante es de los dos. No cuenta los minutos y si fuesen horas le parecería poco, siente como se para el tiempo y necesita tomar aire. Las palabras se atropellan en su garganta, quiere gritarle que es una putada y que no es capaz ni de lejos de imaginarse la pena, sabe que nada de lo que haga ahuyentará el desconsuelo, pero sin saber que hacer, derrotado, cansado, triste o contento, va a estar ahí.

Está sentado en el sofá, donde Yoochun por primera vez no se tumba a su lado. Cierra los ojos imaginándole, dibuja caricias en el aire donde debería estar su cara. Y suspira.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


Siente el suspiro ahogado de Changmin y parpadea aliviado. Las lagrimas anidan en sus pestañas y la visión se emborrona. Juega con la posibilidad de quedarse toda la noche escuchando la respiración profunda y acompasada de su amigo. Y vale más que todas las palabras que ha escuchado todos estos días, vale tanto como la determinación y el amor de Junsu que lo sostiene regalándole sus fuerzas, tanto como las lágrimas que comparte con Jaejoong. Ahora necesita la voz que le devuelva la fe que nunca tuvo. Que lo aleje de ahí, de palabras que nadie siente y sentimientos tan profundos que no se pueden poner en palabras.

—¿Ya han encendido la torre?

Pregunta lo primero que se le ocurre al evocar un Tokio que hace tiempo que no pisa. Que siempre que lo hace trae recuerdos de cinco voces entretejiendo un mundo propio y único sobre un escenario, o sobre una casa donde no cabe el silencio.

La voz de Changmin tarda un rato en llegar hasta él. Y cuando lo hace no tiene rastro de sorpresa, de incredulidad o de sarcasmo. Él comprende, mucho mejor que nadie. Mucho mejor que todos.

—Sí, esta semana las luces son verdes y amarillas. 

—¿Parece tan horrible como suena?

—Más, lo estoy suavizando. El verde es fosforescente. ¿Quién decide iluminar la torre de Tokio con esos colores?

Yoochun no llega a sonreír. No cree tener fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero siente cómo las ganas de llorar se disipan y el nudo en su pecho se afloja, poco, muy poco, pero lo suficiente. Están hablando de las cosas menos trascendentales del mundo en una conversación que él necesita, y eso la vuelve importante.

—El mal gusto siempre recae en la gente que tiene que tomar decisiones sobre el aspecto de algo o de alguien ajeno.

—Lo sé. He tenido que llevar cortinas que simulaban ser trajes.

—Y lo hacías con estilo.

—Es fácil si evitas reflejarte en los espejos.

El silencio vuelve a extenderse entre ellos con esa comodidad que no se puede simular ni aprender, que surge del conocimiento, de los años compartidos y una separación dura que no ha sido capaz de cambiar eso. Porque ante la misma situación, en bandos opuestos, los dos han reaccionado igual.

Y es imposible pensar en Changmin sin acordarse también de Yunho, el Yunho que con sus abrazos era capaz de hacer que las cargas desaparecieran de unos hombros demasiado jóvenes y demasiado inexpertos para llevarlas.

—¿Cómo está Yunho?

Es la primera pregunta seria que le sale, importante, y aun así no es lo que quiere preguntar de verdad. Es Changmin nuevamente, respondiendo a la pregunta que no ha formulado pero que quería hacer, quien lo arrastra de vuelta a ese remanso que ha creado para él a través de una línea de teléfono.

—No sabe que estoy aquí.

—Lo imagino.

—Pero querría estar.

—Lo sé. 

Y en el momento en el que lo dice, se da cuenta de que es verdad. Están ahí, de una manera retorcida que les impide esos abrazos que templan el dolor. Se da cuenta de que la vida le está mostrando su peor cara. Siente como si le hubiesen arrebatado de un golpe seco planes de futuro y que ahora no sabe que hacer con todo lo que tiene para dar.

Cierra los ojos. Se siente perdido, pero al otro lado del teléfono, en otro país, la respiración acompasada y tranquila de Changmin le devuelve la calma, el sosiego, y el calor que le abandonó hace dos días en un aeropuerto.

—Yo…

—Yo también.

Changmin no le deja continuar. Nunca han sido como Yunho o Jaejoong que pueden hablar horas sobre las relaciones entre ellos y demostrarse amor, incluso con un Junsu desafecto que rechaza constantemente sus muestras de cariño. Ellos siempre se han entendido sin hablar, una mirada, un cigarro compartido, una caricia a tiempo. No necesitan nada más. Incluso a través del teléfono, frío e impersonal, vuelven a sentir los lazos invisibles que les unen. Unos que está seguro, si han llegado hasta aquí, de que no se van a romper. 

Yoochun suspira, y ese aire que se le escapa se lleva uno más de todos los nudos que siente presionando en su interior.

—Gracias.

El silencio al otro lado es toda la respuesta que necesita. Aceptación, complicidad, cariño, la promesa de que está ahí para él... Cosas que con su llamada ya ha dicho. Y Yoochun no necesita más.

Cuando cuelga, el dolor sigue en su pecho, la pérdida en su piel. Pero tiene la firme convicción de que su vida no es la que ha terminado, y sabe que, tarde o temprano, encontrará las fuerzas para seguir adelante.


End file.
